User talk:Bunnyjoke
Welcome Hi, welcome to Anime Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Purplepenguin5 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Purplepenguin5 (Talk) 15:19, May 28, 2012 RE: the guest of honor has arrived For the Infobox, i wanted it to be a universal template I can use for all shows, so it should have sections like how many seasons the show has, how many episodes, writer, stuff like that. For the color, I was thinking #6960EC Slate Blue 2. Also, the mainpage does need a makeover. I was thinking that as I create more pages, i want some kind of list of all the anime shows in alphabetical order. Thanks! Purplepenguin5 23:43, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Also, I can't figure out how to color the warning on the mainpage. Purplepenguin5 23:43, May 29, 2012 (UTC) and no matter hoow many pages I make, it always says 2 pages on this wiki. I dunno how to fix it. Infobox! I love it! I can't think of anything you could add to it. If I do, I'll message you. Thanks so much! Main Page Also, do you know how to put all the pages in the shows category in an alphabetical order thing on the main page? The same alphabetical order thing that there is on the category page. If you can message me. Thanks! Purplepenguin5 02:33, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I have a differeent idea. There should be some colored box that look something like this: *List of Anime (link, and would have anime movies and series) **List of Anime Series **List of Anime Movies There will be pages you can link it to, but I haven't made them yet. I'll message you when I make the first one. Thanks! Purplepenguin5 19:34, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I started making the List of Anime page.I'm on J. Also, for the Infobox, If you could delete the creator row, and add a row where I can put if it has a wiki or not and a link to the wiki. Title it "Wiki?" or something like that. Thanks! Purplepenguin5 20:27, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I learned how to edit the infobox. Also I'm using the same format to make a infobox for OVAs. Yeah, I like that better.You got my message about the box on the main page right? Avatar Yeah, I can do that, it's a pretty good show. List of Anime Overall, it's going good. If you meant the shows on the list, I'm still on "A". (There are a lot of anime shows that start with A!) The actual categories, I'm on J. It's easy to do, it just gets really boring. I'll probably start again on monday. I have to hang out at my parents office all summer, and that's where I do mos of my editing because it's the only PC I have access to. After that I'm getting my PC fixed so I can edit at home. Yay! I kinda got off track. Well, Thanks! Purplepenguin5 02:07, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I don't know how I survived 9 months without a computer. Especially because I am addicted to sims 3. Haha yeah. Sorry I'm a bit off topic and crazy, because two weeks from Tuesday I'll be off my crutches and back to walking/physical therapy. Again, off topic. Sorry. Do I do this a lot ? Anyway, bye! -- 05:44, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I see you figured out that the message above was from me. Sorry, I forgot to login. Purplepenguin5 00:43, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Computer Okay, so I'm not getting my computer fixed. Turns out it was time for the 12-year-old computer to die. To my dismay, I couldn't get any data, so I have to restart all my sims games over again for the third time. +_+' Anyway, I'm getting a laptop on the 9th of July and I will definetly will be editing more. For now, I will be editing during the week for two days a week until then. I don't have to go to my parents office everyday, and I can't edit at home due to our old and outdated iMac. So, I will be editing today, and at least two days next week. Have a good day! Purplepenguin5 21:49, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm excited about the computer. I worry too much about litte stuff like games and such. I've seen that page before. Actually, I put the best student council wiki on there and for some reason, I didn't think about adding the anime wiki too. I have to unfollow that page though, ever since I edited it, I've been getting emails about every person who edits it. Also, I posted a comment on another wiki and my comment was blue and said @Admins. What does that mean? Does it mean I'm and admin? Oh, and today I can kinda walk! I still have to use crutches. And in three weeks I can fully walk. Yay! Anyway, have a nice day! Purplepenguin5 06:46, June 30, 2012 (UTC) I think I'm just mad because all the saved games that have been created can't be recreated. For the comment thing, I think it was a glitch for me because I'm not an admin. I saw another persons comment like that and they were an admin, but after i refreshed a couple of times, it was gone. I'm happy I can semi-walk now. I'm more worried about the second surgery I'll have to do. I have to stay in the hospital for a few days after the surgery. I'm scared. >_< Anyway, have a nice day! Purplepenguin5 20:27, June 30, 2012 (UTC)